Even if it means death
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Alec asintió. Magnus siempre imaginaría que le estaba dando la razón, pero lo cierto es que Alec, ya sin fuerzas para hablar, realmente quería decirle que verlo una vez más, aunque no pudiera oírlo…, habría valido la muerte. Habría valido su alma.


¡Hola, hola! Un gran saludo desde mi computadora (:D) Estoy muy feliz de que por fin, luego de años de darle vueltas al asunto, mi inspiración me regalara una oportunidad para contribuir con otra historia de Malec (x3). La verdad es que se me habían complicado los últimos intentos, así que el haber terminado esto, aunque no sea muy bueno, ya me quita una espinita que lleva desde el año pasado molestándome (=w=), porque la pareja es hermosa y no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo haciéndola a un lado (D:)

Así que, fin (xD), únicamente me queda dejarles esta historia que armé durante tres madrugadas (:3)

**¡Atención! ****Los personajes de _Cazadores de Sombras_ y su maravilloso universo le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Ella es la genio, dueña y la inspiración para mí, que sólo busco entretenerlos a ustedes y satisfacer mi amor por el Malec (xD) **

_Advertencias: Este fic contiene yaoi, shonen-ai, slash, BL o como prefieran llamarle __(:3), aunque más que nada me incliné demasiado a meterme con Alec (no pude evitarlo, porque de verdad estoy muy enamorada de él). También advierto de posiblemente OoC (que espero no evidenciar mucho, pero les pido una disculpa si no me salió). Por otro lado, si eres relativamente nuev en el mundo de CdS, y estás empezando y no has llegado al libro 5... esto contiene spoiler (xD)... sólo aviso por si acaso (owo) que bajo advertencia no hay engaño._

Ya de último, el fic está dedicado a **Caro skate **(porque me dijiste que tenía que terminarlo. Sinceramente, espero te guste mucho) (nwn)

* * *

**((*~*(Even if it means death)*~*))**

**.**

« Mientras desciendan hacia el mar los ríos / y amen las fieras los umbríos valles, / tendrán sus bellos ojos esa niebla / que a los míos les causa siempre lluvia, / y habrá en su bello pecho duro hielo / que trae al mío tan dolientes vientos ». Petrarca_, __El cancionero: poema LXVI__. _

_**.**_

Recordaba el aliento cálido de Magnus y la suavidad de sus labios mientras le daba aquel último y triste beso. Se acordaba también de la luz mortecina que no alcanzó la figura del brujo cuando éste se hubo alejado varios metros, dándole la espalda sin otra cosa qué decir, salvo la promesa muda de que no volverían a estar juntos. Todo era su culpa y lo sabía. Oh, por el Ángel, claro que lo sabía. Su corazón nunca le permitiría olvidar que flaqueó ante la debilidad…, que el prudente Alexander Lightwood se dejó llevar por la estupidez y el egoísmo, cual niño encaprichado e ingenuo, pero sobre todo ridículo. Él, que cuidaba cada paso en su confusa y frágil vida, arruinó la única cosa de la que estaba seguro: Su amor por Magnus Bane.

Dejó escapar el aliento que estuvo conteniendo desde que se encontró con el brujo, y el sonido que hizo fue muy parecido a un sollozo. El cuerpo le temblaba incontrolablemente y los dientes habían empezado a castañearle, a pesar de que el lugar no era especialmente frío. Tenía el corazón suspendido en el vacío, helado y prácticamente muerto desde que perdió a Magnus de vista. El dolor le tenía paralizado y no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora que todo había terminado.

Una parte de él dijo que esto sería lo mejor. Camille ya se lo había hecho ver antes: « ¿Y qué irá a pasar cuando tu belleza se termine? ¿A caso podrías soportar cómo, paulatina e inevitablemente, Magnus se cansará de ti? ».

Alec pensó que de forma consciente o no, ya intuía este resultado desde un principio, por ser lo que era. Lo que acababa de suceder, era su castigo por atreverse a pensar que merecía tomar una oportunidad y aferrarse a ella, mintiendo y escondiéndose, transgrediendo el mundo y las reglas con las que vivió siempre. Al final, ¿qué le hizo creer que alguien tan repugnante como él debería tener la oportunidad de amar? ¿De verdad creyó que estarían juntos hasta el final? Por favor, eso sonaba como a una colegiala enamorada…, sonaba a Clary, no al guerrero que le enseñaron a ser desde que tenía memoria.

Pero nunca se sintió tan valiente como al estar con Magnus. Y es que la gente era capaz de olvidar su existencia; también podían no tomarlo enserio como Cazador de Sombras porque al lado de Jace e Izzy, al lado de sus padres, él se recluía en los libros. Todos ignoraban que la mayor parte del tiempo, vivía aterrorizado de que se descubriera aquello que veía en su propio reflejo…, esa parte oculta donde se retorcía una sombra que únicamente desaparecía cuando Magnus trazaba dibujos imaginarios en su piel o le susurraba al oído lo mucho que le amaba, incluso cuando Alec no pudiera darle nada a cambio, más que su amor infantil y egoísta.

Sí, realmente actúo como un imbécil. Después de todo, ¿quién era él? Apenas un mocoso que no comprendía absolutamente nada. A comparación de Magnus, que era una majestuosa águila en lo alto de los cielos, Alexander era poco menos que una serpiente deseando emprender el vuelo. Desde un principio debió tener en claro que si alguien como Bane se fijaba en él, tendría que mostrarle a diario su amor y dedicación para que al menos, Magnus se llevara un buen recuerdo suyo. Pero hizo lo contrario y trató de quitarle lo que le volvía especial.

No culparía al brujo por odiarlo hasta la médula.

« Supongo que hubiera sido más fácil convertirme en vampiro. Con todo, Simon no la está pasando tan mal ». Los pensamientos que antes le hubieran resultado inimaginables, le sacaron una especie de sonrisa por lo bien que se escuchaban en estas circunstancias. Apretó la mandíbula y dejó caer la cabeza en el pecho, conteniendo las odiosas lágrimas que intentaban brotar de sus ojos, ahora nublados por el dolor y la amargura..., por la rabia que sentía contra sí mismo. ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil? ¿Cómo logró arruinar lo único bueno y seguro que tuvo en su vida?

—Idiota —murmuró entre dientes—. Idiota. Idiota. ¡Eres un idiota, Alec!

Deseaba gritar hasta desgarrar su garganta, pero no tenía la voluntad suficiente. Ni siquiera creía merecer ese pequeño alivio de descargar su frustración.

Mordió la punta de su lengua hasta sentir el regusto metálico de la sangre, mientras apretaba la luz mágica hasta que sus nudillos quedaron más blancos de lo usual. El dolor que le carcomía el pecho, era solo comparable a la herida que recibió de _Abbadon_. Sin embargo, antes recordaba que su consuelo era que tarde o temprano iba a terminar; ahora, ¿podía decir lo mismo?

Se levantó torpemente y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que tomó Magnus. Alec se conocía; estaba seguro de que si tomaba el mismo rumbo, no tardaría en empezar a llamarlo y correr como si en algún momento fuera a dar con la esbelta figura del brujo. Aunque es posible que su única opción fuera llegar al departamento de Magnus, pues ignoraba cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí tirado, en medio de las sombras y sus pensamientos amargos.

Varias veces tropezó con sus propios pies, así que se acercó a una de las paredes y continúo andando. Todo parecía tan irreal que incluso el eco de sus pisadas se escuchaba lejano y él, que no sentía el movimiento de sus propios pies, se creía deslizándose igual que un fantasma.

Cuando salió, el cielo estaba tan oscuro como sus ojos. A él siempre le había gustado la noche; había algo en la oscuridad, cuando podía moverse con más facilidad sin que otros se percataran de ello, que lograba que se sintiera libre. Además, los brazos de Magnus se volvieron su refugio nocturno, en medio de palabras cursis y sonrojos, por parte del brujo y él respectivamente.

El dolor empezó a remitir, o quizá era tan fuerte que lo había dejado entumecido. Quién sabe. Lo único que Alec deseaba era llegar al Instituto, recostarse y dormir. Tal vez mañana todo se vería mejor, igual que esas ocasiones en que probaba un puñetazo interior al ver que Jace traía a una de sus noviecitas, o cuando Izzy lo obligaba a comer de su estofado y creía que en cualquier momento iba a morir.

Sí, quizá mañana todo sería mejor.

El camino de regreso fue como una especie de sueño; lo cruzó en un trance que consumió el tiempo demasiado rápido. De tal forma que cuando Iglesia se atravesó con sus pies en el umbral de su habitación, Alec ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo había llegado ahí.

Miró al felino con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. A su vez, éste alzó la cabeza y le dedicó una especie de resoplido, tan orgulloso como siempre. Alec estuvo a punto de sonreír, un tanto divertido por la actitud de Iglesia; le tenía mucho aprecio al minino y se atrevía a decir que el sentimiento era recíproco ya que después de todo, se colaba a su habitación al menos dos noches por semana —lo que no sucedía con otras personas del Instituto— y se recostaba a los pies de la cama, dejando que Alec le acariciara detrás de las orejas. En alguna que otra ocasión, el chico usó a Iglesia como receptáculo de todas aquellas emociones que lo iban sofocando. A Iglesia solía contarle más que a nadie; lo atribuía en gran medida al silencio con el que solía acoger sus palabras y también a su mirada, casi humana, con la que parecía decirle "Todo estará bien".

El cazador de sombras abrió la puerta de su recámara y esperó que el gato pasara. Iglesia atravesó el umbral con rapidez y saltó ágilmente hacia la cama, donde se hizo bolita. Levantó la cabeza, como si fuera el dueño de la habitación y le indicara al joven que podía entrar. Alec arrastró los pies y cerró la puerta. Ahí adentro, sintió entonces que el mundo se le venía encima. Sólo alcanzó a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia la cama antes de dejarse caer sobre las rodillas. Un sollozo se coló entre sus labios, captando la atención del gato. Inmediatamente después de romper el silencio, Alec cubrió la boca con su mano, temeroso de que alguien le oyera.

Aquella sensación de pérdida era muy parecida a la que sintió luego de ver el cuerpecito pálido e inerte de Max.

Cuando su visión empezó a volverse un tanto borrosa y el corazón latió dolorosamente en el pecho —hasta el grado de robarle el aliento—, Alec supo que no tenía esperanzas de una recuperación total; no habría algo parecido a borrón y cuenta nueva.

_Iglesia_ se dejó caer al suelo y caminó hasta él, meneando la cola. Alec lo miró con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, aunque no derramó una sola. El gato se restregó contra su cuerpo, ronroneando.

—Lo he arruinado todo, _Iglesia _—dijo, con apenas un hilo de voz—. Ahora nunca volveré a verlo. Y nadie puede culparlo —se sentó en medio de la habitación y abrazó sus piernas, desconsolado y aliviado al poner en palabras lo que estaba sucediendo. _Iglesia _se sentó a un lado, mirándolo fijamente—. Estoy enojado por mi soberana estupidez. Me duele mucho. Y además estoy asustado —hizo una pausa, abriendo los ojos hasta que parecían estar a punto de salirse de sus orbitas—. Él vivirá por siempre y en cambio, yo voy a desaparecer. Puede suceder de un momento a otro. Entonces, conforme pasen los años… incluso empezando desde hoy… ¿Qué sucederá si Magnus me olvida? —La voz se le quebró un instante—. ¿Qué pasa si, después de todo, soy alguien trivial en su vida?

Si Alexander fuera un poco más observador, se daría cuenta de que no es así. Y él solía ser bastante perceptivo, empero, Magnus era todo un enigma. El brujo era misterioso y vivía según sus propias reglas; era libre y eterno.

Él no quería ser olvidado por Magnus. Pero tarde o temprano, se decía, iba a suceder. Era algo inevitable. Alec no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, porque había tirado por la borda su oportunidad de hacer tan feliz a Magnus que incluso cuando falleciera, pudiera recordarlo siempre con una sonrisa. Ahora sólo pensaría en él como ése idiota que trató de quitarle su inmortalidad.

_Iglesia _atrajo su atención con un maullido. Alec volteó a mirarlo, sintiéndose tan o más desgraciado que antes, ahora que sus pensamientos lo habían llevado a ese mismo punto. Los ojos grandes y brillosos del gato, sin embargo, parecían volver a decirle que todo estaría bien.

Alec no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

« O eso es lo que quiero pensar que me dices ». Le acarició detrás de las orejas y lo vio cerrar los ojos, ronroneando de placer. « Claro, seguramente no entiendes nada de lo que digo y lo único que quieres es que te consientan. Pero no importa porque ¿a quién más podría decirle todo esto? ».

_**((*~:*~:*~:*))**_

¿A quién más podría decírselo? La respuesta a esa pregunta llegó una noche, un par de semanas después de que Magnus rompiera con él. Alec no tenía mucho tiempo para hacerse el mártir y aparentaba una fortaleza que no sentía realmente, aguantando hasta el momento a solas donde podía colapsar en la soledad y quietud de las noches que parecían interminables. Cuando estaba con su familia, Clary o Simon…, se encogía de hombros cada vez que el nombre de Magnus era mencionado. Por compasión —o eso le parecía a él— ya no iban a buscar al Gran Brujo… y vaya que habían necesitado a Magnus: El mundo estaba cada vez un poco más loco y el continuo ataque de los demonios a Nueva York, lo hacían enfrentarse una y otra vez a un montón de criaturas retorcidas que amenazaban su integridad y la de sus seres queridos con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría.

Sin embargo, era posible que las cosas hubieran mejorado con su padre, ahora que éste había vuelto de Idris. Si bien Robert no se daba por enterado de su existencia e incluso llegaba a evitar cruzarse con él durante la comida o en los pasillos, lucía más satisfecho por el desempeño que Alec tenía en batalla. De alguna manera, su padre no hacía como los otros Cazadores de Sombras, que ignoraban su nuevo progreso en las cacerías; aunque eso ya venía sucediendo desde la batalla contra Valentine y su beso público con Magnus. No importa lo que dijeran Jace o Izzy acerca de las normas "obsoletas de un montón de Ancianos seniles", una parte de él sentía que la reputación de su familia se había derrumbado ante su actuación. Tantas noches que al contemplar el amor de Magnus, logró ahuyentar el miedo y la culpa…, pero ahora que el brujo no estaba más en su vida, la única manera en que se le ocurría para devolver a los Lightwood aquel honor perdido, era arriesgando constantemente su vida y matando tantos demonios como fuera capaz.

A todos les sorprendía su nueva actitud sobre la batalla. Y él los miraba con acritud, recordando que antes no le habría molestado que hablaran a sus espaldas sobre cómo él no era nadie en comparación de Izzy, mucho menos de Jace. Le molestaba de cómo desvalorizaban su habilidad que abocaba en proteger a sus hermanos. ¡Ahora les daba en el gusto! Actuaba justamente como Jace… quizá demasiado.

La prudencia de Alec se había quedado olvidada en algún rincón de su mente. Era gracioso porque la última vez que hizo esto, fue con Abbadon y el tiro le salió por la culata. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces y por fin, Alexander había encontrado aquella parte retorcida y mortífera que todos los nephilim tenían en su interior, lo admitieran o no. Esta nueva faceta, al contrario que a su padre, Maryse la encontraba muy preocupante.

Alec recordaba que hace no más de tres días, luego de un ataque de demonios dragonidae, Maryse corrió al encuentro de todos, oyendo con ciertos pasmo la manera en que —un muy herido Alec—, se había enfrentado a un grupo de seis cuando tenía solamente dos flechas y a Amriel. Ella sonrió frente a los tres jóvenes, pero se llevó a su primogénito aparte y lo sujetó fuerte de las muñecas.

—Alexander —dijo, con una voz tan seria y llena de un toque maternal que solamente conocían ellos. De pronto, no quedaba nada de la guerrera que se enfrentaba a diario a la muerte…, era una mujer preocupada por su hijo; se veía tan pequeña y débil con su gesto de niña acompañada por las sombras bajo los ojos, que Alec calló el gemido de dolor en sus brazos—. Escucha, no quiero que pongas en riesgo tu vida. No te hagas el temerario y desperdicies tu vida… Yo no podría soportar perder otro hijo.

El golpe caló hondo en el pecho de Alec, que entendió justamente lo que su madre intentaba decirle. Maryse lo quería por lo que era y le importaba una mierda si le gustaban los hombres o si nunca cazaba un solo demonio. A ella no le interesaba el honor de la familia, al menos, no por encima de la vida de sus hijos.

Alec prometió ser más cuidadoso, pero cada vez que salía, dejaba atrás el miedo. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía en su elemento…, se sentía como un verdadero Cazador de Sombras.

Por eso, no dudó en separarse de sus hermanos y dar persecución a los demonios kuri a los que se enfrentaban esa noche. Los siguió hasta un callejón oscuro. Lightwood había perdido de vista a Jace e Isabelle, pero lograba escuchar, desde la otra esquina, los ruidos de la pelea. Volteó la mirada hacia la derecha, agudizando la vista para distinguir algo a través de la cortina de humo que expedía el kuri. No vio rastro de algún otro demonio.

Al otro lado de la calle, unos hombres seguían riendo histéricamente, rompiendo el pesado silencio que se iba alargando poco a poco. El glamour funcionaba bien, ya que los otros ni siquiera volvieron la mirada ante el escándalo; también ayudaba que estuvieran borrachos, pensó con animadversión. Simon insistía que la situación era alarmante y que los noticieros mundanos advertían de pandillas que iban asesinando o secuestrando personas. Aunque no había cosa más alejada de la realidad, Alec no entendía cómo había gente que le diera tan poca importancia.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta, cuando de pronto oyó el gemido de alguien. Se volvió, con la luz mágica bien sujeta en la mano y Amriel —al que no había soltado desde su último encuentro con Magnus— emitiendo su resplandeciente luz blanca.

Frunció el ceño y tragó lo vio: Era aquel anciano que había echado a correr cuando el Kuri apareció. Alec pensó que la Visión de ese hombre no podría ser del todo coincidencia; además, su apariencia distaba mucho de ser la típica que los mundanos de Nueva York usaban, porque llevaba puesta una larga túnica de color vino, con una capucha que ocultaba de todo sus rasgos. Casi podría recordarle a un Hermano Silencioso, de no ser porque ellos usaban un color pergamino y tampoco emitían un silbido cada vez que respiraban.

Alec metió la estela en el cinturón y bajó del auto en que se había trepado. Recogió el arco y las flechas que habían quedado regadas por el suelo y se adentró al callejón, con un andar precavido.

Una vez que estuvo al lado del anciano, se hincó a su lado.

—¿Está bien? —Preguntó y el anciano levantó la mirada; tenía un corte reciente en la mejilla, pero no era nada serio. Únicamente parecía asustado. Expedía un olor extraño, muy parecido al de los kuri, como si hubiera estado bajo uno por demasiado tiempo antes de escapar. Alec no hizo ninguna mueca de asco y señaló al anciano, como para enfatizar más la pregunta hecha con anterioridad. Éste lo miró con ojos acuosos y de un insondable color gris, muy pálido…, casi blanco, pero muy brillante.

—Gracias. Gracias…, ese monstruo estuvo a punto de atraparme —respondió con la voz ronca y débil. El viejo le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva y meditó por unos segundos sus siguientes palabras, aunque más bien parecía estar delirando—. Qué hermosos ojos tienes, ¿ya te lo habían dicho?

Alec pestañeó rápidamente, sin llegar a procesar del todo el cumplido; no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo elogiara.

—Ehm… gra-gracias —musitó, incómodo y desviando la atención hacia otro lado.

—Se parecen a los de mi esposa —soltó el anciano, dejando escapar el aire en una sonrisa melancólica—. Ella está muerta, pero yo la amaba mucho. Tenía los mismos ojos que tú.

Alec notó que la boca del estómago se le encogía dolorosamente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, como si tuviera culpa alguna de lo sucedido con aquella mujer. Respiró y dejó escapar el aire con pesadez—. ¿Está bien, entonces? Si es así, debo regresar con…

La mano del anciano le tomó del brazo, interrumpiéndole; estaba temblando.

—No te vayas, jovencito —pidió con una nota de súplica y pánico en la voz—. Por favor, no me abandones.

El pelinegro se quedó inmóvil, con un escalofrío bajando por su espalda al darse cuenta de la sonrisa desdentada del anciano. Al verla, un ruidito estrangulado escapó de sus labios. El instinto le gritaba que se alejara de inmediato, pero su cuerpo estaba pesado y no era capaz de moverlo; ahí donde el anciano le sujetaba con tanta fuerza que le clavaba las uñas, sus venas parecían adquirir un tono negro que sobresalía como si tuviera los músculos tensados.

—Por favor, al menos deja que te agradezca como es debido —siseó mientras levantaba la mano libre y la colocaba en el pecho de Alec. Él no sintió ningún dolor, tan solo sueño. Los ojos del anciano destellaron en la oscuridad y la sonrisa creció. Alec juraría que su mirada era tan penetrante que en un segundo desentrañaba sus secretos más profundos—. Un Lightwood. Qué interesante. No me topaba con uno desde que Gabriel y su noviecita me hicieron regresar al Infierno. Eres uno de sus descendientes, ¿a que si? Eres igual que esa tal Cecily Herondale —escupió el nombre con desprecio, sin apenas abrir la boca, así que le llevó varios segundos entenderle—. Sí, recuerdo a esos dos. Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo cuando ellos me atacaron.

Alec dejó caer tanto la luz mágica como a _Amriel; _escuchó a lo lejos el sonido que produjeron ambos al chocar contra el suelo y sintió que un pánico desmesurado le subía por la garganta, pero que nunca se llegó a manifestar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

El anciano se había puesto de pie y con una fuerza que desmentía la supuesta fragilidad, obligó a Alec a quedarse hincado, levantándole la cabeza para que no perdieran contacto visual. Fue entonces, mientras veía aquellos maliciosos ojos, que se dio cuenta de que la había fastidiado desde que sus miradas se encontraron. Sintió una triste decepción hacia lo ridícula que sería su muerte. El control que tenía sobre él era irrevocable. Se trataba de un demonio djinn [1].

—Estás tan triste —murmuró el anciano mientras crecía en tamaño y la piel se iba cayendo hasta que asomó el músculo y posteriormente el hueso. Ahora tan solo había un esqueleto alto oculto tras la capucha. Las cuencas vacías brillaban con luz blanca y aunque continúo hablando, los dientes nunca se separaron unos de otros—. Dime, joven Lightwood, ¿tienes algún deseo que yo pueda cumplir?

Alec abrió la boca, hipnotizado por las cuencas brillantes, igual que una polilla acercándose a la luz. De inmediato la cerró, sin llegar a articular palabra. El demonio ladeó la cabeza y el brillo en sus ojos cambió a ser de un potente rojo como la sangre, lo que le daba un aspecto despiadado y colérico.

—Dime —exigió y no daba pauta para el silencio—. Yo cumpliré lo que sea… si estás dispuesto a darme tu alma por ello.

Un sonido ahogado salió de su garganta. Alec se escuchaba como si estuviera ahogándose con algo. El demonio depositó la mano huesuda en su frente y esperó pacientemente; le recordaba a Hodge cuando preguntaba algo a Izzy, sabiendo perfectamente que ella no conocía la respuesta.

Respondió algo con la voz muy quedita. Ni siquiera supo qué fue.

—Dilo más fuerte —exigió el demonio, bajando el tono de su voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro cautivador. Alec tomó aire y repitió:

—Quiero ver a Magnus Bane —dijo con más firmeza y mordiéndose la lengua justo después, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para remediar su debilidad. Oyó la risa seca del demonio.

—Así sea. Cumpliré tu deseo.

Y la oscuridad cayó sobre Alec como un relámpago.

**((*~:*~:*~:*))**

En algún momento había cerrado los ojos. No se atrevía a abrirlos y así continúo hasta oír la respiración suave que lo acompañaba en la estancia. Alec tragó saliva y separó los párpados lentamente. Estaba parado en el centro de la habitación que en algún momento había compartido con Magnus; el ambiente estaba impregnado con un delicioso aroma de sándalo, lo que indicaba que el brujo no tenía mucho de haberse duchado. Ya que era muy noche —al menos eso le decían las sombras de dentro y fuera—, Alec imaginó que habría trabajado hasta muy tarde.

El pelinegro buscó a Bane. Lo encontró apoyado en la cabecera de la cama, con su brillante mirada fija en algún punto en la nada. Durante un segundo, el corazón de Alec se aceleró hasta marearlo, cuando pensó que el otro le estaba mirando fijamente. Sin embargo, el silencio y la mueca pensativa de Magnus desmentían su triste y vana ilusión.

_Presidente Miau _se coló entre sus pies y saltó hacia las piernas de su dueño. Alec comprendió que ninguno de los dos era capaz de verlo y posiblemente tampoco, de oírlo.

No sabía si eso le aliviaba o no.

—¿Magnus? —Llamó con timidez, sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta—. ¿Puedes oírme?

Era más que obvio, pero tenía que intentarlo. Descubrió que eso le alegraba; no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría si se enfrentara cara a cara con Magnus y éste le despreciara. Se acercó a la cama con sigilo, deslizándose en la oscuridad con una facilidad que nada tenía que ver con ser un _nephilim. _

_Presidente Miau _se acurrucó a un lado del brujo, ronroneando cuando él empezó a acariciarle el lomo distraídamente.

Los ojos de Alec escocieron una vez que estuvo a un lado del brujo.

—Magnus, lo siento —murmuró, cayendo de rodillas y aferrando las sábanas calentitas que escondían ya el cuerpo del brujo—. Sé que jamás podría decirlo lo suficiente para merecer tu perdón. También sé que no puedes oírme ahora… pero si tan solo… si tan solo…

Se le acabaron las palabras; no tenía nada qué decir. Hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que lo habría dado todo por simplemente recostarse a su lado, sentir la mirada felina trazando líneas por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que éste se calentara por la vergüenza y una excitación a la que no podía darle nombre. Si alguien le hubiera ofrecido un momento más con Magnus, le habría dado todo lo que había sido, era y sería en un futuro.

Pero no tenía derecho a pedirlo. En realidad, Alec estaba bien con vender su alma por tan solo mirar una última vez a Magnus.

Lo había hecho.

Y no se arrepentía.

La mano de Bane, que descansaba a centímetros de la suya, parecía infinitamente lejana que Alec no se atrevía a tomarla. Mas su cuerpo se movió por sí mismo y él alcanzó a rozar la punta de sus dedos.

—Te amo, Magnus.

Justo al rozar sus dedos, el brujo levantó la mirada y se sentó erguido, como si hubiera sentido algo. Simultáneamente, _Presidente Miau _lanzó un maullido de protesta.

Alec observó con tristeza que Magnus saltaba de la cama y se alejaba de él varios metros, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano. Le daba la espalda, así que Alec no podría saber su expresión. Se quedó muy quieto, sin fuerzas para moverse.

—Sigo oyendo su voz —prorrumpió Magnus, con la voz ronca—. ¿Por qué? Ya sabía que él no era nada trivial. Dime, minino, ¿qué clase de estúpido soy?

_Presidente Miau _se levantó muy digno y caminó hasta los pies de la cama; luciendo indignado todavía.

—Alec no podía confiar en mí.

—¡Magnus! —Gritó él en respuesta, olvidándose por un segundo que no eran capaz de oírlo—. Magnus, yo te amo. Creeré… —agachó la cabeza al recordar su situación—. Debí creer en ti. Pero tenía tanto miedo de que te dieras cuenta de que yo… de que con el tiempo te dieras cuenta de que yo no tenía nada para ofrecerte, más que mi vida y un amor demasiado egoísta. Lo siento. Lo siento. ¡De verdad lo siento!

Hubo un momento en que sintió que había tragado un fierro candente, porque su garganta estaba seca y su voz se quebraba. Pero Magnus seguía sin escuchar.

—Lo siento en verdad.

Él tan solo quería verlo. Una última vez. Y el tiempo se iba terminando. Su deseo era tan solo por unos segundos: Siete. Seis. Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos...

El suelo donde estaba se abrió y él cayó nuevamente en una oscuridad profunda. De pronto desapareció el miedo y cualquier otra emoción. El mundo daba vueltas y sintió un efímero y punzante dolor en todo el cuerpo. Luego nada más que calma.

Esperó. Un sonido, una voz, algo. Cualquier cosa, incluso si eran las ardientes llamas del Infierno, que seguramente esperaban a los que firmaban un contrato con un djinn. Pero tan solo quedó un vestigio de angustia que se iba apagando poco a poco, mientras una sensación cálida y agradable le recorría entero.

Si la muerte era aquel espacio lleno de luz, tranquilo y pacífico, Alec pensó que no era tan malo. Excepto que estaba solo y la verdad, no recordaba que hubieran cumplido ningún deseo. Eso era triste, pero ya no le importaba. Ya no sentía ese gran dolor en el pecho y se había desligado de todas esas absurdas preocupaciones, que vagaban entre los típicos problemas adolescentes, hasta los más grandes que consistían en la guerra cada vez más cercana. Al menos ya no tendría que ver morir a nadie que amara.

Estaba muy, muy bien. Aunque lo dijera él de forma tan egoísta.

No más miedo. No más melancolía. No más…

—Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Sino despiertas en este instante, te juro que vas a conocer un lado mío que no te va a gustar.

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron de par en par, violentamente. Jaló una bocanada de aire y se enderezó rápido, con una descarga de adrenalina explotando en su interior.

Tosió como si hubiera tenido atorado algo en la garganta y respiró copiosamente después, sintiendo que no le llegaba suficiente aire a los pulmones. Estaba por dejarse caer nuevamente cuando una mano le sujetó por la espalda, sirviéndole de apoyo. Alec giró la cabeza hacia aquella persona que le ayudaba, todavía desubicado en espacio y tiempo. Lo único que era capaz de distinguir era el iris verde-amarillo que tanto plagaba sus sueños de vida; aquellos ojos le miraban con genuina preocupación y un afecto desmesurado, que le recordaba la primera vez que despertó en el Instituto, con el brujo retirando las manos de la suya justo cuando le miró aturdido y sonriente, como si encontrarlo inclinado a su lado fuera el mejor sueño hecho realidad.

—Magnus —jadeó, incrédulo cuando el fondo de sombras que le inducía a no prestar atención a nada más que el brujo, se fue disipando como la nieva y le permitió encontrarse con la luz del Instituto, que se colaba por las grandes ventanas—. ¿Q-qué? ¿Estoy muerto?

Una sonrisa de lado apareció en el rostro de Magnus, aunque no le llegaba a los ojos. Es claro que no le parecía divertido, aunque Alec no iba a culparlo; él no era de hacer muchas bromas.

—Más te vale que no —respondió el brujo, apretando con más fuerza su mano. Alec dirigió su atención a los dedos entrelazados de ambos, todavía demasiado aturdido como para sonrojarse—. No quiero pasar por eso de nuevo.

Alec se soltó del agarre, logrando sacar una mueca dolida a Magnus, que dejó caer la mano en su regazo. Lucía miserable, como siempre se veía en la mete de Alec cuando estaban juntos, porque él seguía siendo demasiado cobarde y, por qué negarlo, un verdadero imbécil.

—¿Me salvaste? —Preguntó Alec, con un hilo de voz.

—Jace e Izzy aparecieron en mi casa, hablando sobre un demonio djinn del que te rescataron por muy poco. Ellos te salvaron… yo sólo borré aquel contrato y el estigma que pudiera dejar en ti —respondió, con una dureza que pretendía disfrazar el dolor por el supuesto rechazo del joven de ojos azules—. Unos segundos más y te hubiéramos perdido. —Lanzó un suspiro y se cubrió el rostro con la mano—. ¡Dios! Te metes en cada situación engorrosa.

En esta ocasión, Alec sí se ruborizó hasta sentir que las orejas se le calentaban. Pensó que era realmente odioso tener la piel tan blanca, pues cualquier sonrojo era muy notable en su rostro.

—Perdón.

Comenzó a mover los dedos nerviosamente, retorciendo las sábanas que le cubrían las piernas. Hacía demasiado calor y quería empujarlas hasta quitárselas de encima.

—¡¿Perdón?! —Exclamó Magnus, haciendo que él diera un saltito en su lugar—. ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre decir? ¿Luego de que estuvieras delirando sobre la muerte y rogándome que te diera una oportunidad? ¿En otra vida? ¡En otra vida! [2]—Repitió con una nota de verdad colérica y asustada—. ¡Eres tan egoísta e idiota!

Alec parpadeó rápidamente. Nunca había visto a Magnus tan molesto con él…, ni siquiera cuando creía estar enamorado de Jace.

—Y joder, que ahora que estás despierto, te daré tu respuesta.

Magnus Bane no era un hombre que flaqueara en sus decisiones; Alec lo sabía. Por eso, se sorprendió al notar que las manos del brujo se posaban en su rostro y lo acercaban para besarlo. Fue un beso doloroso, ya que prácticamente se golpearon uno al otro, mientras Magnus intentaba colar la lengua por entre sus labios. Alec no supo cómo actuar durante un segundo, bastante seguro de que esto no podría ser más que una especie de sueño. No obstante, el olor de sándalo era tan real como lo fue hasta hace un par de semanas; también el tacto caliente y desesperado que el brujo le daba y que, por el momento, deshizo toda barrera nuevamente.

Vivo. Se sentía vivo.

Cuando el brujo se separó de él y lo miró con sus brillantes y hermosos ojos, que daban cuenta de lo que era y sería siempre, ambos jadeaban y tenían las mejillas coloradas. Alec sostenía las muñecas de Magnus, apretando con todas sus fuerzas, temeroso de que fuera a desaparecer. Quería sentirlo. No quería soltarlo.

Magnus no se quejó en ningún momento de que le clavara las uñas en la piel.

—Tan idiota… —repitió Magnus—. Mi Alec.

La forma en que Magnus pronunciaba su nombre, siempre le hacía sentir una corriente eléctrica que bajaba por su espalda y reanimaba su corazón.

El ojiazul se dio cuenta de que había estado murmurando el nombre del brujo una y otra vez, incapaz de creer que estuviera aquí, justo ahora, pero quién sabe durante cuánto tiempo. Magnus apoyó la frente contra la suya.

—Ibas a darle tu alma a ese demonio —le amonestó una vez más—. No desperdicies así la vida…, por algo que te prometa un demonio. No valdría la pena.

Alec asintió. Magnus siempre imaginaría que le estaba dando la razón, pero lo cierto es que Alec, ya sin fuerzas para hablar, realmente quería decirle que verlo una vez más, aunque no pudiera oírlo…, habría valido la muerte. Habría valido su alma.

**FIN.**

* * *

[1] Djinn: La verdad que de pura suerte mientras investigaba en mis horas de ocio, me encontré con esta clase de demonio. Se supone que tienen un aspecto humano y su especialidad es realizar tratos con los humanos. Su fuerza aumenta de acuerdo a cuántas almas haya obtenido. Parece que cumplen los deseos de los humanos y brindan un tiempo de gozo antes de sesgar el alma del mundano; claro que debido a las circunstancias de la historia, creo que lo que menos hizo Alec fue disfrutar (xDU).

[2] Hay una imagen, tan, pero tan hermosa y que retuerce mi estómago a más no poder, acerca de Alec pidiéndole a Magnus una oportunidad en la otra vida. Les dejo el link para que su estómago se apriete un poquito (xD) /post/tmi-the-mortal-instruments-alec-lightwood-magnus-bane-my-heart-hurts-malec-fucki/63827005801

*respecto a la última nota, no me deja ponerlo... pero antes que la diagonal va rebloggy . com (owo)

* * *

(nwn)/ Así que termina mi fic. Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero cuando descubrí sobre este tal demonio djinn, al que debo totalmente la inspiración para esta idea, me fui imposible no dejar que mis manos siguieran (:3)

La razón de que sólo mencionara al resto de los personajes, es que últimamente se me da la tendencia de hacer cosas demasiado largas cuando le meto más "drama", así que lo siento (u-u)... no puedo agregarme otro long-fic y ya me conozco (7-7)

Realmente espero que encontraran el fic de su agrado y lo suficiente para honrarme con un review (uwu), ya que para mí es muy importante y especial contar con sus palabras, para mejorar y encontrarle paz a mi ser escritor. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo!

Hasta luego (:D)


End file.
